teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Blanco Junior vs Infinity Geku part 2
As Junior kept on choking Geku Kazi came in and kicked Junior making him let go of him Kazi gave him a senzu bean plus amazingly Geku had Potara earrings Kazi immediately powered up to Infinity and put on the potara earring “ I’m not finished with you” Junior Said “ The Blanco form is incredibly bloodthirsty it turns Junior into an entirely different person” Geku told her “ Then if words don’t do the job we’ll use brute force” Kazi Said as Geku put on his Potara earring “ Ready” Geku Said as his earring glowed red “ Hell Yeah” Kazi Said as her earring glowed Red also when they fused a Red glow surrounded the fusion’s body when Gezi finally appeared he said “ Oh Hell Yeah!” Gezi Said Junior put a smirk “ Hey you I hear you’re pretty strong how about we go all out from the start ” Gezi Said as he went to full power and rushed at Junior Gezi tried to punch Junior but Junior dodges effortlessy and counters this by punching him in the stomach . Then , he punches Gezi across the face , Elbows Gezi in the face , Kicks Gezi away and then Junior raises his hand up and gives him a powerful Kiai that sends Gezi flying Gezi stops himself and spits out blood ” Allow me to teach you right now in this state you have no chance of beating me” Junior Said Gezi tries Punching Junior But Junior effortlessly dodges “ Stay Still!” Gezi Said “ Ok “ Junior Said “ Truly “ Gezi Said “ No” Junior Said as he punched Gezi twice in the face . He then Knees Gezi in the stomach and punches him away , inflicting a great deal of damage Junior then Punches Gezi in the face . Then, he hits him with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking him into the air . Finally, he punches him in the stomach before punching him away , inflicting another great amount of damage Gezi attempts to throw a punch, Junior Blocks, And then counterattacks by giving him a powerful relentless barrage of punches and kicks and then Junior charges at Gezi and stuns him with a powerful punch . Then , Junior unleashes a barrage of punches before punching Gezi in the stomach, Junior then uses rapid movement to move around him and hits him with a barrage of punches and kicks when Junior stopped Gezi was bleeding tremendously from the eyes, nose and mouth “ I am Warrior not a prince protector of the universe not a corrupted fighter an ally to good nightmare to evil” Junior Said as he Punches Gezi in the stomach and once more in their face . Then, he grabs Gezi by the head and throws him to the ground . Finally, Junior slams Gezi to the ground by his jaw and then kicks him into a building as Gezi stops himself Junior teleports behind him and punches him into the air before pummeling him mercilessly down unto the ground and Junior assaults Gezi with a barrage of punches , leaving Gezi in confusion of why Junior was so much more stronger than him “ Because I am the ultimate fighter the one with most potential and the STRONGEST WARRIOR IN ALL OF HISTORY!!!” Junior explained Junior charges at Gezi to punch him in his stomach and sends him up in the air . Then, he flies up Gezi and attacks him with an elbow strike to his stomach followed by a powerful barrage of punches . Finally, Junior Punches Gezi twice before front-flipping and double axe-handle punching him down to the ground , inflicting a huge amount of damage Gezi flies towards Junior but Junior backflips, kicking him away, sending Gezi unto the ground Junior then charges at Gezi and hits him with a powerful punch with his right hand causing Geku and Kazi to defuse. Category:--junior--